


L-O-V-E

by snekboi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Elrond/lindir - Freeform, Established Relationship, I don't know how tags work agh, Lindir being a shy cutie, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Dancing, cute dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekboi/pseuds/snekboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Lindir have a nice after noon listening to the radio, until a certain song comes on that says everything they feel for one another. Inspired by the song L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole</p>
            </blockquote>





	L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> So I wrote this with the encouragement of yeaka who writes wonderful Lindir/Elrond fics and I thought of this little drabble and decided to share even though I haven't posted my work anywhere online in years. Also I have no idea how this site works so forgive me?

 

Lindir smiled to himself with a soft sigh, the music from the radio drifting lazily through the room. He curled up on the couch, book in his hands. He smiled to himself lazily as Elrond subconsciously ran his hands over Lindir's thigh. Lindir glanced up at the older elf and looked at him with utter admiration. He giggled sweetly as Elrond absently took one of Lindir's hands and kissed the knuckles softly.

  
They stayed that way for a while, humming and listening as songs floated in and out of the room as they read. Lindir fixed the sweater around his shoulders (one of Elrond's much too big for him but he never wanted to give it back), tucking his cold feet under Elrond's hands, the older elf chuckling as he used one hand to play with the small digits, the other holding his worn book.

  
Elrond looked at him over his glasses, smiling at the young man fondly. Lindir's heart beat faster and he blushed, looking down into his own book with a cute giggle. Elrond couldn't help but think of how adorable his lover was. He reached over and brushed a errant lock from Lindir's face and it took the young elf's breath away. Elrond was still surprised that he could get such reactions out of such a young lovely man.

  
The song changed suddenly and Lindir looked up as the music drifted into the room. It was an older human song, slow but with enough bounce to be fun to dance to. Lindir laughed as the lyrics started up, he sung one to himself softly, looking at his book as he thought of the man sat beside him as he sung it, and then he blinked as he felt the couch move and Elrond get up. His brows furrowed together until the older man was standing in front of him, holding his hand out to dance like they were in some fancy ballroom. Lindir's face flushed, the tips of his ears going red, his cute mouth opened in surprise and it took all of Elrond's restraint not to kiss him _breathless_.

  
Lindir put his book down and moved his legs from the couch and stood, being very very close to his lover's chest as he gasped out softly, looking up at him with love in his beautiful eyes. Elrond smiled and took Lindir's hands in his and settled into a little dance, resting their foreheads together as they swayed with the music. Lindir laughed, the sound like bells or starlight to the older elf. Elrond couldn't help but smile at it and swung the smaller elf around, making him squeal softly.

  
He set Lindir down and hummed along to the trumpet, Lindir looking into his eyes like he was the world, and both of them would agree that to each other they were the world. They swayed as the song continued.

>   
>  _L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore can_  
>  _Love is all that I can give to you, Love is more than just a game for two, Two in love can make it, Take my heart and please don't break it, Love was made for me and you~_

They danced until the song faded, holding each other close, eyes closed and just enjoying being with one another. It was bliss and they were happiest when in each other's arms. They ended the dance with a soft kiss and stayed holding each other, foreheads pressed together, smiling.

 

 


End file.
